


【影日】Exasperated

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: •PWP预警
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 46





	【影日】Exasperated

【影日】 Exasperated

BY：骨子

•PWP预警  
•高二夏天IH败北之后的小故事

“你要去巴西练沙排？”影山推门进来，头上顶着一块毛绒绒的毛巾，盖住他正在滴水的头发。

日向正盘腿靠着影山的床看着手里的沙排特辑杂志，闻声抬起头来，视线正好对上。影山那双藏在散乱刘海阴影下的眼睛，日向竟然读出了一丝丝愤怒。果然，这家伙从今天下午的社团活动情绪就很微妙，是生气了吧，是生气了呢。

“啊对啊，”日向合上杂志，撑着大腿站起来，蹦哒到门边站住，正面迎接影山拷问一般的目光。“白鸟泽的鹫匠教练说，高中毕业以后，给我一年时间准备，两年后回来。”日向仰头直勾勾地盯着影山的眼睛，那深邃得像暴风雨来临前的海面一样的眼睛倒印出了自己，一从橘黄色在深海里翻滚，那深蓝色仿佛随时要把这橙色吞没。日向看着随着自己的话语一点点吐出而越来越皱的眉头，心情顿时好的不得了。

“……那不是等你回来要三年后。”影山只听懂了日向的确要走这层意思，用自己仅有的可怜数学知识计算了一下日向要离开多久。

“啊对啊，高中毕业后三年，三年啊。呜哇三年呢。”日向重复着这个听起来漫长的时间，退后一步，错开对立的视线，顺势一屁股坐到影山的宝座上，将杂志摆在大腿上，继续翻开排球杂志看。

影山没有出声应和他，而是默默地走到床边。水珠沿着还未干透的头发丝滑下，落在浅蓝色的地毯里，形成一个个大大小小的水渍，沿着影山的脚步滴成一条石子小路。他坐在床沿上，弯着腰按着头上的毛巾胡乱地搓揉头发。

洗澡水没能冲刷掉他积累已久未能发泄的烦躁。IH预选赛对上伊达工业溃败，无懈可击的铁壁，自己传出去的球一直被拦下来，加上日向亲口承认以后要远征巴西——他越想越气，猛地拽下毛巾向日向扔去。

日向正看着介绍沙排选手看的兴致上，突然被一块不明飞行物飞到头上挡了视线。日向愤愤地扯下毛巾回击，说好端端的你干嘛。影山单手接住了扔回来力道软绵绵的毛巾，没什么。日向兴头被打断，也没有继续看下去的意思，对方也完全没有要和他闹的意思，好无趣，一拳头打在沙子上。日向也烦躁得很，走过去双手按住影山的肩膀，稍微用力就把影山推倒在了床上。

影山的思绪还在回味和伊达工业的对战，突然眼前的景色从刘海缝里的蓝色地毯绒毛旋转成了白色天花板，还有日向的脸。

“伊达工业最后那一球……”影山喃喃自语道。那天的噩梦仿佛梦魇一般迅速占满他整个大脑，被拦网击落的球，缓缓落下瘫坐在地上的日向，裁决的哨声，观众的欢呼，西谷前辈没能救到球懊悔地捶地，对面那个大个子们紧紧拥抱在一起痛哭流涕……影山显然还没有回过味来。

“对不起，是我的传球……”  
“你为什么道歉！”日向双手狠狠揪住影山的领口。“你的传球没有问题！是我……是我！！不够强！！！才会被拦下来！！！！”日向咬住下嘴唇，声音有些哽咽，眼中的泪水仿佛也要掉下来。“所以我才要去巴西练沙排！！！！去强队！！！让那里的二传手使用我！！”最终还是绷不住，一颗颗滚烫的泪水砸在影山的胸膛。

影山看着歇斯底里喊叫的日向，一时呆住，不知道怎么安慰。为什么又把他弄哭了？他是不是好久都没哭了。也对，三年级大地学长他们毕业以后，自己和日向也有了学弟，就成了前辈。高一初见整天和自己打打闹闹天真烂漫的日向也慢慢沉稳下来，前辈就要有前辈的样子，他是这么和自己解释的。

“来做吗？”日向抬起手臂擦干了泪水，眼角还红红的，示意着影山转移到床上。歇斯底里归一边，他可不会忘了今天来影山家过夜的真正目的。

故意没带换洗衣物，穿着影山又大又宽的T恤，没有穿底裤，松松垮垮的下摆包裹着肌肉线条分明的白皙大腿。日向深吸了一口气给自己勇气，爬上床把一脸不可置信的影山推倒，手撑着影山锻炼有素的坚硬腹肌，跨坐在影山腰上，开始故意地夹紧大腿，屁股紧紧贴着影山的胯部并小幅度摩擦。  
夏末外面的蝉鸣叫得日向头疼，两个人都没有穿太多的衣物，就连影山也放弃了长裤取而代之的是运动短裤。刚洗过澡的皮肤细腻且带着水汽，裸露的皮肤湿漉漉地贴合在一起，两种体温相互接触，影山的体温好温暖，好舒服，日向想。

“等等呆子我才洗过澡——！”影山连忙按住日向胡乱磨蹭的臀部，下面某个地方在日向的挑逗下开始变热变硬，可恶，这个呆子。

“这有什么，我澡白洗了。”日向捧住影山的脸吻了下去，堵住他要骂人的嘴。

日向几乎是把嘴唇撞上去的，疼得影山只觉得嘴里有一丝铁锈味。日向撬开影山的牙关，主动挑起影山的舌头，唇与舌交织的厮磨，压抑的情绪一下子爆发，决堤似的汹涌。影山被吻地有点头晕，分开时他还咬着日向的舌尖，撤出一根银丝。愤怒也好忏悔也好，把情绪带到床上少不了互相较劲。日向觉得这个吻并不能解恨，随即把目标转移到影山的脖子和肩膀连接处，嘲那狠狠啃了一口。“喂呆子！住手！明天还有训练！”影山惊呼，可是已经晚了，日向已经在那留下了两排牙印加口水，甚至还有血珠往外冒。日向缓缓撑起身子，头顶逆着灯光，宽大的T恤已经开始往下滑，露出一边圆滑的肩膀，脖颈拉得老长。影山眯着眼睛，努力在灯光的直射下辨认日向的脸。虽然脸上泛起红晕，眸子里还是那副认真的表情，和他跟教练说自己要去练沙排时的表情一模一样。影山看得牙痒痒，同样直起身子，双手拢住日向往他诱人的肩头上啃了一口。日向吓了一跳，大呼你干嘛，影山咬了一会儿才恋恋不舍地松口，力道也是大得见血。“还给你了。”影山用舌头舔舐着流出来的血，同刚才霸道的力道不同，柔软的舌苔一下一下滑过刺痛的皮肤，两种不同的刺激吓得日向直哆嗦。影山恋恋不舍头靠在日向肩颈连接处蹭着日向的锁骨，手顺着衣摆探进去，抚摸着日向光滑的腰和背，自家惯用的薄荷沐浴露的清凉气味钻进鼻腔。日向一同拉下影山和自己的短裤兼内裤，勃起的炽热迫不及待地探出头来，硬邦邦地贴着自己的臀缝。

“哈……影山先生已经这么迫不及待了吗？”日向手伸向后一下一下抚摸着许久不见的炽热，两人忙于IH备战似乎都忘记了对方的温度，但是身体记得。小穴里已经开始分泌黏液，一种空虚难耐的骚痒在内里涌动。日向停下手中的动作改为扶住，他感受到手中影山的性器上布满的青筋的跳动，它也在迫不及待。日向下定决心抬起屁股，用穴口去蹭着柱头。影山连忙抓过枕边的甘油挤在日向的臀缝和自己的性器上，好配合日向的主动邀约。不知道是谁的液体，把日向的穴口周围都蹭得油亮。即使涂了甘油做润滑，想要那个又粗又硬的东西进去还是有点困难。日向用影山的性器抵住，双手撑开穴口，缓缓往下坐。

“哈啊……”头才刚刚进去，日向就关不住声音了。“好厉害……影山的这个好厉害。”完全由自己主导的进入，日向享受着肠壁一点点被撑开的感觉。进行到一半，跪坐的姿势并不好发力，日向稍微撤出一点，改为蹲姿，撑住影山的肚子以便发力，一点一点地磨着影山的性器深入自己体内。  
影山这边并不好受，日向自己掌握主导进入的速度太慢，他的性器涨的生疼，连带下面的囊袋一起，积攒了一个多月没发泄。影山双手摸上了日向的屁股准备往下按，结果被日向一把抓住小臂。“我想自己来。”那一刻日向的眼神和记忆中的日向坚定地对自己抗议说，我不要闭上眼睛打球了，是一样的。影山只好作罢，收住了往下按的冲动，改为狠狠捏了日向屁股一把。

“啊！干嘛掐我！白痴影山！”

“你太慢了，呆子日向。”

其实影山力道不大，只是自己专注于让影山的性器插入的感受已经很费力了，影山这个笨蛋还要分散他的注意力。于是他放弃了进程，自暴自弃一屁股坐到底。一瞬间肠壁被填充的痛感伴随着快感还有满足感全部洒出来，像装满彩色沙子的玻璃瓶掉地上摔碎了，五颜六色的沙子撒出来杂糅在一起，日向自己也说不上来的奇妙感觉。脑子里似乎有碳酸气泡炸开一样，咕嘟咕嘟的，脸上好热。日向知道自己仅仅是影山的全部进去就射了，他觉得“丢脸”的同时又觉得“好开心”，败北的滋味也好，感到自己弱小的无力也好，此刻全部甩到脑后，脑内只有高潮带来的快乐。

“……才进去就？”影山不可置信地看着日向射在自己腹部的一滩白浊。  
“……你好烦啊，闭嘴啊。”日向刚刚高潮完全身都在抖，手软的几乎撑不住。影山察觉到后拉着日向的小臂往前一拉，日向顺势就倒在他怀里，脸结结实实地砸在影山刚成型的胸肌上，还蛮有弹性，真羡慕，我以后一定也有，日向想。

日向正打算靠着胸肌喘口气，影山可不打算让他休息，两只手环绕抱住日向的腰部开始小幅度地快速挺动胯部。  
“喂你怎么——啊！等等我才……啊……！慢……点！”还处在不应期的日向被影山的突然袭击撞得说不出一句完整的话。  
“我还没射啊呆子。”影山收紧手臂开始大力挺动。日向被撞得精神恍惚，感觉自己现在像一艘小船在汹涌的浪尖上飘来荡去，嘴里也不知道喊着什么胡话，不要了太快了慢一点，但影山根本不听，抬起头捉住日向的嘴巴，将声音全部吞咽进肚子里。节奏越来越快，在影山数百次的挺弄下，最后一股力道重重地挺进去，日向察觉有一股微凉的液体喷洒在肠壁上，呜咽的声音被堵在喉咙里影山终于也射了出来。  
结束了性事的两人还紧紧抱在一起不愿分开，房间里的空调很快就把两个人身上的汗吹干。影山已经软掉的性器还在日向的小穴里不肯出来，只要日向稍微一动，影山刚刚射进去的液体就会流出来，再被风吹干，黏糊糊地粘在腿上。“好难受……”日向动了动屁股小声抱怨着。“要去洗澡么？”影山询问身上的人。“嗯……”日向软绵绵地回答他。  
把日向捞到浴室并负责清理就是影山的活了，还要负责清洗弄脏的衣服。终于折腾完已经是深夜了，父母也不在家，可以光明正大干坏事，就算两人挤一张床上边打架边睡觉，闹得床塌了也不会有人知道。两人躺在单人床上略显拥挤，影山把日向圈在怀里，四条腿交叠在一起，日向虽然嘴上说着不要抱着我太热了，身体却乖乖顺从地没有推开影山的手。外面的夏虫还在不停地叫，热出的汗很快就被吹干，身后影山的呼吸声很快就节奏一致。黑暗中日向把手覆在影山手背上，用指腹一点一点地摩擦着，摩擦着指关节上面的皱褶、修剪平整的指甲盖，按压着手掌上的血管。影山的手好大，日向一个手掌并不能完全包完。这双手从一年半前到现在给自己托了无数个球，无数次打闹中把自己提起来又扔出去，又无数次抚摸过自己的皮肤。日向轻轻拉开影山一只手，张开五指与它相扣。  
身后的影山早已熟睡过去，起伏的胸膛贴着自己的后背，鼓动的心跳通过皮肤传递过来，呼吸打在自己脖子上，酥酥痒痒的。和影山肌肤相贴的微妙感觉是日向不曾在别人身上感受到的，作为对手亦作为队友，更是可以做那些事的同伙，影山的体温能让他冷静下来，能让他感到安心。日向早在那个冬天的集训营里就决定好了自己的目标，他深知影山是天才，如果自己不努力追上去，他们之间的距离只会越来越远。即使留恋这份温度，但这样子的日子也不多了，他得启程去练沙排，去往另一个国度，地球的背面，他们毕业后要面临分离三年，这些他还没有告诉影山。

你会想我吗？日向默默在脑海里问影山。

身后的人没有回答，也不会回答。

影山房间的窗帘很厚实，一点光亮都透不进来。日向大大地睁着眼睛，尽管黑暗中什么都看不见。如同他即将面临的残酷的排球生涯。

我为影山和排球赌上的是人生。

但是，影山，如果你是最强的二传手的话，一定会在最强的球队吧。我会加入那个球队，让你以后也能在球场上使用我，你要一直在我前方，做我的光。

这是日向在最寒冷的日子里埋下的一颗小小的种子，包含着小小的野心和自尊的倔强。在最不合适播种的季节自然也不会发芽，甚至还没来得及发芽就被铁壁封死了生长路线。它一直等待着时机，没有合适条件就努力去创造，或许在另一片温柔而严格的土地上，它没准能发芽呢。

想到这里，日向的小脑瓜里像弹珠汽水摁下去的那一瞬间炸开了满满的气泡，咕嘟咕嘟地翻滚着，幸福感满溢出来。他满足地闭上眼睛准备睡觉，伟大的梦想化做烟火在远处的天空炸开。

明天会怎样，明年会怎样，五年后十年后会怎样，谁知道呢。


End file.
